


Biting/bruising

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a lovemark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting/bruising

You're lying down, for once not restrained – at least not physically. You were told not to move, though - “or you'll ruin my work, and I will not be happy” - so you try your best to stay put, even if you have no clue of what her “work” is. All you know is that it hurts – but not too much, and in a good way. Her teeth close around the skin of your thigh, pulling; you feel her sucking the skin into her mouth, then releasing it, and running her tongue along it to soothe the bruises that must be forming. She does that time and time again, but you can't imagine what her goal must be – besides making you moan and making your panties wet. You try peeking down, but all you see is her dark hair falling down, hiding most of her face and brushing your thigh lightly. You give up and throw your head back, allowing yourself to be immersed in the sensations.  
She stops every now and then, raising herself enough to look down and see her “progress”. When she's done, she straightens up, satisfied look and smug smile on her face. You look at your thigh and see... a heart. Made completely out of bite marks.   
She wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer; you snuggle into her, head resting on her shoulder.

“Do you know why I did that?” You shake your head “no”. “Because you're mine. And because I love you.”


End file.
